desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Mysteries
Each season of the show features one main mystery which focuses on at least one particular character, who is hiding something, which usually affects one of the schoolboys. The mysteries are always introduced at the premiere of each season, although set up by the previous season's finale, and the story is concluded in the season finales. A smaller mystery is also usually a main story of each season, affecting another one of the schoolboys. 'Mysteries' Below is a brief description of every mystery storyline, divided into seasons, with the characters focused on headlining the description. 'Season 1' 'Justine Abelho' Affected: Renato Abelho The Season mystery begins with Rena being haunted by nightmares, their source being that he was taken from an orphanage to replace the child that his parents killed, but he doesn't remember this. His dream cause his father to feel guilty and he tells his wife, Justine, that they should tell Rena the truth. However Justine, desperately griping onto the ideal family image, refuses to tell Rena the truth and eventually murders Rudolfo in order to protect the secret. Rena makes good friends with the new girl, Ali, who has just moved from the orphanage that he was taken from (this unknown to them both). However Ali remembers Rena from the orphanage and tells him of his before her passing in a fire. Rena then confronts Justine, after searching around at the orphanage and also digging up the remains of the child, causing Justine to admit the truth and Rena to call the authorities. Matthew Hadland Affected: Joe Hadland Joe is being treated by Dr. Sonya for unknown anger issues. It's revealed that they are linked to his father, whom he visits in prison, but refuses to share details. We then learn that Joe sought to meet his dad over the previous summer but it ended badly, Joe finding out that Matthew was using him to steal his mother's money just before Matthew proceeded to rape him. Matthew is later released from prison and comes after Joe, tying him and Annie up, however Annie protects her son by shooting, and killing, Matthew. Other: James Clark is mysteriously killed. Rena's visions sometimes included him however this revealed to be irrelevant towards either mystery. The season's finale ends by revealing Liz Taylor is taking paranoia medication and keeps a photograph of James in her room, thus setting up next season's mystery. 'Season 2' 'Liz Taylor' Affected: Ben Ashdale Liz continues to take her paranoia medication in secret, dealing with the guilt over thinking she killed James and being separated from her friends due to the influence of her boyfriend - Nick. However Nick grows an obsession over her, revealing to know about her secret involving James, and proceeds to blackmail her into staying with him. It is revealed that Liz was sent to a psychiatric hospital over the summer to deal with her paranoia, where she escaped but without her medication. The only memory of the night she has is standing over the deceased James with a bloody knife. However after being taken kidnap by a troubled Nick and being off her medication once again, she begins to remember the night better and recalls her meeting with Mary Strange. Henry and Mary Strange Affected: Renato Abelho The Strange's moved to Wiksteria hiding that Henry had killed James Clark, after finding out that Mary had dated him over the summer. Henry then saw a dizzy Liz Taylor, off her medication, and used her as a patsy. Mary begins dating Rena however Henry plans to kill him too, having an unhealthy protection towards his daughter and a strict view on relationships and lust - the committing of a sin. His plans to kill Rena however are interrupted and Rena then discovers that he was the one who killed James. It should be noted that in season 2 the two mystery storylines linked together, this was an exception in the series. Other: Andrew and Val plan a scheme for revenge on Josh Miller, which turns out to be taking his class hostage for ransom. Christina and Miguel Belindro are revealed to be hiding something from Rena, which turns out to be that Christina is dying from cancer. And Silvia Mayfair is revealed in the last scene of the season's finale to be owner of multiple identifications, thus setting up the mystery for next season. 'Season 3' 'Silvia Mayfair' Affected: Joe Hadland Silvia was a drifter with multiple identities, stealing money from men and then using her succeeding boyfriends to murder the previous. She began dating Joe, who fell in love with her despite the warnings of Jacob Smith, her last boyfriend - whom Silvia orders Joe to kill. Joe ended up shooting Jacob in the kidney and then out of guilt gave Jacob his own kidney as a replacement. However Silvia still managed to have Jacob killed and then moved onto another boyfriend - Tom Mitchell - whom she tricked into going to kill Joe. When Tom took Joe to a warehouse, with intent of killing him, Joe managed to delay Tom - just long enough for Silvia to arrive and kill Tom. She then shot Joe too but he survived, having been shot where he had his kidney removed, causing Silvia to commit suicide in order to avoid arrest. Adam Hall Affected: Josh Miller Dean's father, Adam, is arrested for a crime he swears he didn't commit - the shooting of a drug gang and all the witnesses of the investigation. Dean and Josh proceed to try and prove his innocence and the guilt of the man that Adam claims is the real killer - Captain Marius. However after blackmailing Marius into freeing Adam, Josh discovers that Adam really was the killer, finding evidence that linked him to the witnesses. Adam proceeds to knock Josh out and plan his demise, but is interrupted by Dean and then arrested. Other: Josh's mother, Joanna Manning, moves to town with a new family. However in the final scene of the season finale her new husband, Ted informs their son, Alex, that they can be happy in this new town as long as he remains on good behaviour and not hurt anyone. Thus setting up next season mystery. 'Season 4' 'Ted and Alex Manning' Affected: Josh Miller Josh moves in with his newly reunited family, but starts having suspecions of his new stepbrother, Alex Manning. Meanwhile the former bonds with his stepfather, Ted, but after digging more into the Manning's back ground, he finds a news article about Theodore Norwood who would kidnap children and kill them in a chicken coop. Ted walks in on Josh with the article and abducts his stepson, wife Joanna, and Alex and brings them back to his ranch where he keeps them hostage. However, Josh's boyfriend, Dean sets out to find Josh and tracks him down to the Norwood ranch where Ted turns himself in, sparing Josh, Joanna, and Alex. Fraser Gale Affected: Ben Ashdale Fraser worms his way into the group of schoolboys after his car breaks down at Liz's welcome home dinner party. He eventually starts dating Katie Vaala, but after Joe's meddeling, the couple breaks up. Meanwhile, mysterious events start to happen in Wisteria, such as Ben's blackmail letters and teenage girl's murders who die from having their legs broken and something shoved down their windpipe. Katie disappears in the woods when she and Joe are warning people of the killer, and the truth comes out when Ben puts the pieces together, and then witnesses Fraser kill Emma. Ben traps Fraser in a boat house where he tortures him until he tells Joe where to find Katie. Once he gets the truth, Ben stops the torture, but realizes he killed Fraser. After calling Joe, Rena, and Josh, the three schoolboys and Katie arrive and agree to help cover up the murder. 'Season 5' 'Schoolboys and Katie Vaala' Affected: Each other Ericson Lyons Affected: The Schoolboys and Katie Vaala Category:Series